The Last Time
by TheMasochistDevil
Summary: "I wish I could be a good friend for you again, Antonio. I wish you never forget about me. And I wish I could hug Feliciano and say how much I love him... For the last time." AU, mafia!Romano and police!Spain. My first english fiction @ @. RnR?


"It's a bet of death and live, Antonio. Am I going to survive from here?" the young Mafioso asked the police casually. "However, I'm better die by your bullet than execut,ed by the corps. So, will you accept my last request?"

"I won't shoot you, Lovino!" that Spaniard police yelled as he shook his head. "Neither dying because my bullet nor executed by the corps, I just want you to surrender and live in peace with me and Feliciano!"

"Vargas never did something ashamed like that!" barked Lovino stubbornly. "Promise me you will continue to live on and watch Feliciano for me. Don't let him follow my sinned path to be a Mafioso."

"Stop that, Lovino…" Antonio begged, "Don't make promise to burden me, or you'll appreciate with one bullet."

"Looser! If you want to shoot, then shoot already, Antonio! I know you will be praise if you killed me!"

"Lovino Vargas…"

"Are you brave enough to pull the trigger and shoot me? Shoot if you can do something criminal like that!"

"I said stop! Or am I forced to pull the trigger—"

"THEN PULL IT NOW, ANTONIO!" now Lovino shouted in frustrate. His face became red because emotion, tears welled up in his eyes.

"PULL IT NOW AND SHOOT ME IF YOU DARE TO DO THAT!"

"I've already tell you to stop, Vargas!"

"KILL ME! KILL ME RIGHT NOW, ANTONIO!"

_BANG!_

.

**The Last Time**

**Hetalia axis power **own by **Hidekazu Himaruya.**

I don't own any character(s), and I don't take any profit for publishing this.

Warning: AU, Mafia!Romano, Police!Spain, OOC, typo(s), false writing, n else.

Anyway... Let's start now!

.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo is a police. He has at least more than ten friends in his living place. But just five of them are his best friend. Three of them are policemen, just like him. They're Gilbert, Francis, and Williem. And the last two are Italian twins, his childhood friends; Lovino and Feliciano.

The six of them always gathered together in Friday night in the Italian brothers' house. They ate Pasta that cooked by both of Lovino and Feliciano and refreshing from works with watched movies or played some video games until late night. They also often drank alcohol (just did by Antonio, Francis and Gilbert) until drunk. It was troublesome to the twins (and also for Williem, actually) for the next morning.

The friendship between them started to change when a Mafioso organization was revealed by the corps. It was a group with just eleven main members and named_Commedia dell'Arte_. The name was taken from a famous 16-era masked-comedian group that performs in Italy. Even they were named like that, they all great members. They have a great leader, two snipers, two spies, a hacker, a short-range shooter, a bomber, a swords specialist, an illegal gun merchant, and an illegal drug merchant. And the last information, they all backed up by a great Mafioso family that known high ranked in Italy.

The name of the family was Vargas. They have such a great name that nobody want to make problem with. They are a family that known and intimidated all villain around the world.

And the name was already used for a long time by Lovino and Feliciano.

"What will you do next, Antonio?" Ask Gilbert between the emergency meetings. His eyes glittered to Roderich Edelstein, the inspector that led the meetings about Vargas family. "The twins are your childhood friends, right? If you don't do something, it's just about time before they captured by their family conspiracy in crime. You must talk to them, tonight."

Antonio nodded slowly. Even he knew that he didn't like the facts about Vargas family, he must ask the twins everythings. His eyes watched the presentation about an illegal trading that Vargas family did. Not only illegal trading, Vargas family also killed people who try to stop them. For all what they did, Vargas family should be executed.

At night, Antonio actually did what Gilbert asked. He walked to the twin's house and intended to ask Lovino about his family. But what he found was Feliciano that cried in the corner of the house. His house all messed up and there was no sign of Lovino. There just left a letter with a hand writing.

_'Don't search me, Feliciano. I'll be with father and go to the manor.'_

That night, Lovino Vargas ran away from his house.

~T L T~

It was already two weeks after Lovino Vargas ran away. Antonio and Feliciano have told where the Vargas main hideout was. Feliciano told them everything. He said that Lovino go to their father's manor and became one of the Mafioso organization member; _Commedia dell'Arte_. Vargas family would be in the manor too and held a big meeting with the organization members. Because of that information, the corps prepared lot of things for the capture. From anti-bullets vest, handgun, riffle until grenade.

The day Vargas family ambush was come. There were five teams that will cooperate to capture the Vargas family and _Commedia dell'Arte. _They greeted by a great big manor which built on a cliff that sticks out to the sea. It was intimidate and arrogant in the same time. But there is no time to appreciate the manor now. They would capture the manor when the sun sets. Then they would come out from the forest near the manor and captured all members of crime inside the house.

"The sun will set." Said Inspector Roderich and stared all of his team members with serious eyes. "We're going to capture now. Team one and two come with me, we'll capture from the front side of manor. Team three captures from the left side, go with Gilbert. Francis, lead team four and capture from the right side. Antonio, you lead the last team with Williem. Chase anyone that runs away from the back side." The Inspector stopped and pulled out his riffle, "Understand anyone?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Okay. Let's do this."

All of the teams started to move and make ready on their place. When Inspector Roderich gave a sign, the front teams started to move. With Roderich, they pointed their riffle to three guardians that guard the front door of the manor.

"All of you, hands up!"

Two of them too shocked and forced to raise their hands to the air. One of them still able to pushed an emergency button behind the front door. "_Polizia!_" [1] He shouted. But the next second, a bullet fired into his head.

Roderich huffed when the guard's dead body fell. He glanced on his shock team members, "There's no way to avoid a fight or shooting now."

A danger siren rang around the manor and Roderich team moved again to the innerside of manor.

~T L T~

Antonio ran as fast as he can, chased one of Vargas (or maybe _Commedia dell'Arte_) member. He left his team to Williem that capture the Mafioso from the inner side of the manor. There was change of plans from Roderich. He told them to capture the Mafioso from inner manor. The danger siren made half of the sniper shots Francis and Gilbert's teams from the second floor.

There were so many people that the police felt bustle inside the manor. Even three teams of police were more superior, the Mafioso members were very handle to kill someone. It made sense why the teams felt bustle.

In the midst of disturbance, Antonio saw one of the Mafioso ran away to the backside of the manor. Antonio told Williem about that. Williem said that Antonio must chase him and left the teams to him. So then, Antonio did.

Antonio kept an eye on his target when he vanished on a junction. He gasped when realize his target take him out from the manor. They ran through a big gate and the Mafioso stopped when there was no more land but cliff. Down the cliff, there is a big, wild, and deep sea with many sharp corals inside it. There's no way to run anymore from there.

"Stop right there and give up!" yelled Antonio. He pointed his gun to the brown haired guy that stand on the edge of the cliff. "You can't run anymore! Put your hands up, turn back and surrender!"

The guy stood up in silence, still not facing the police. His brown hair and his green shirt messed up. His black trousers dirtied a bit with grass and soil. And then the guy laughs.

A laugh that sounded _too_ familiar_._

"What do you want to do with thatgun, Antonio?" the brown haired guy slowly turned to face his opponent, "I don't think that you can shoot _me_."

Antonio felt his face fainted_. _He didn't believe that he chased his childhood friend since before. But there is _Lovino_, standing proudly on the edge of the cliff. That Italian crossed his arms on his chest and set no expression on his face. Acted like he didn't afraid of being shooted to death.

"Lovino Vargas…" Antonio called the Italian name with quivering voice. "It's better for you to give up now. There's no way for you to run away anymore."

Lovino hissed in disgust, "Give up? I'm better die than give up to police!" he yelled as he pulled out his _barreta _from his belt. He pointed that gun to Antonio and smirked, "Or… The one who will die is you, Antonio?"

"What're you saying about, Lovino?" asked Antonio. "Ran away from house for two weeks with no informs, made Feliciano anxious and now you're here! With this criminals! What's wrong with your brain, Lovino!?"

"There's nothing wrong with my brain, silly!" Lovino replied in angry. "And people that you called criminals ARE my family! We are all high ranked and intimidated. We also built the great Mafioso organization, _Commedia dell'Arte_! From now on, think twice before mocked Vargas family, Antonio!"

"After all things what they did? Murdered people, illegal trading, smuggling and bribery?" Antonio shocked, "Those give nothing but criminality for your family status, Lovino! You must be in the right way like your brother!"

"Who care confession from people like you and Feliciano!?" yelled Lovino in sarcasm, "In this era, villain is in higher ranked than kind people, Antonio! Villain like us sell weapon to people who search for protection that can't found from the police corps. We also sell drugs to people; make them forget all things that burden their selves in this world. And my family _just_ killed traitor and someone who had opposite idealism from us." Explain the Italian. He grinned and laughed in a scary tone, "Vargas is strongly needed as God! With our hands, people will be happy and alive! Next they will turned depressed and—"

_BANG!_

Lovino groaned in pain when a bullet grazed his wrist; make he dropped his _barreta_to the sea down the cliff. He clenched his fist and hissed, "…die."

Antonio gulped as the Italian glared him with hatred, "You aren't Lovino Vargas that I know long time ago…"

The Vargas mouth thinned as he stared the police with nullified expression. "Lovino Vargas that you know is already dead. I'm Lovino Vargas, the _Commedia dell'Arte_member. A spy in the organization and the eldest son of Simone Vargas. The one who will be the greatest Mafioso in Vargas family after the police corps caught all of them."

Silence filled the air between them.

"Why?" Antonio started again in a soft voice. "Why did you do this to me, Lovino? Aren't we friends? Isn't Feliciano is your twins?"

"It's too late to regret anything now, Antonio…" Lovino shook his head, "When I learned how to be a good Mafioso from fathe, the lesson is being a method of life for me. When I'm trying hard to be accepted by father, I was forgotten that I still have you and Feliciano… _Mi dispiace_." [2] Lovino bent down and smiled in disappointment, "I wish I could be a good friend for you again, Antonio. I wish you never forget about me. And I wish I could hug Feliciano and say how much I love him... For the last time."

Antonio felt something strange ghosting on his spine. "…Lovino…?"

Lovino lifted his head, "Antonio, please tell that to Feliciano. Please? Those are my last request …And then-

-Shoot me."

~T L T~

Antonio never forgot about the last time he met Lovino. He never forgot when the Italian body became wobbly. Blood spilled from his chest and dirtied his green shirt. He never forgot Lovino's shocked face when a bullet fired to his chest. He never forgot when the Italian smiled weakly before his body fell from the cliff.

'... _Grazie._' [3]

And he never forgot what Lovino whisper in the last time of his life.

"_Fra _[4] Antonio!" a familiar voice called hjim from the first floor, "_Dove sei?_" [5]

Antonio stuck out his head from the stairs railing, "Up here!" he yelled and Feliciano lifted his head up to the second floor. "What is it, Feli?"

"What exactly are you doing!? It's the time already!" told the frowned Italian. "You waste a lot of time up there!"

Antonio checked his watch. "It's already this late?" He grabbed a half-arranged bucket of daisy on the floor beside him and ran down the stairs. "Let's go now, Feliciano!"

Feliciano shook his head, amazed for the Spaniard silliness. He followed Antonio to the front gate of his house, jumped on the Spaniard scooter and drove to a place. It was a cliff with a gothic manor on it. The place was obviously closed for public and forbidden to be visited, but some of people still visiting it. That because of that place kept lots of memory for some of them.

Like what Antonio and Feliciano did.

"Sorry we're late!"

Antonio and Feliciano stopped at the edge of the cliff. The two of them bowed down and panting heavily, obviously tired. Antonio already left his scooter on the front gate of the ex-manor. No one wants to rob an old-aged scooter like that, thought.

"Sincerest apologize, _messere_…" [6] Said Antonio. "There was a problem that must be done before we drove here."

"Don't be such liars, Antonio." Feliciano smacked the Spaniard's shoulder. "That's your fault for wasting our time! Apologize to _fratello!"_

"Yeah, yeah... Now, stop that, please? It's hurt. Right, thank you." replied the Spaniard and gave a short glance to the edge of the cliff. "It's my entire fault, actually_. _I'm spacing out about _something _and forgot about our meeting. But look!" He straightened up his back and waves a bucket of daisy that he brought. "I bring your favorite daisy flower! Will you forgive me?"

Feliciano smiled weakly and sat on the grass when Antonio put down the flower on the edge of the cliff. "He must be like it, _Fra _Antonio."

Antonio stopped. But then he nodded slowly, "Yeah, he must be like it." He replied and sat beside Feliciano. "There was so little time that I couldn't make him surrender to the police. The corps captured all of the Mafioso. All of them were Vargas family member and their henchman—sorry to mention your family as a criminal. And no_Commedia dell'Arte _members still alive from that capture. No except for _him_. He died because of me." The Spaniard huffed in tired. "I'm sorry for made you alone, Feliciano."

The Italian buried his face on his arms, "No need to sorry, Antonio. It's already a year. There's nothing to regret now." Antonio heard the Italian let out a sob, "But still, I missed _fratello_ so much."

"_Sí…_" Antonio stroke Feliciano's back and smiled, "I missed him, too."

The wind blew some grass and leaf. Antonio let the younger Italian sob as long as he wants to. There's no need to hide their loneliness anymore. This is the cliff where Lovino Vargas died. The cliff still like the last time Antonio knew. From the place he sat, Antonio heard waves dashed the cliff, sigh of the wind and tern screams. It a little bit changed but still the same cliff.

Antonio dazed to the edge of the cliff. Figured someone form in his brain. Someone with brown hair, wear a green shirt and black trousers. Amazing, even it's already a year Antonio can completely figured _that _guy when he crossed his arms on his chest. And his expressionless face too.

"Hey Lovino… Did you remember your promises that you burden to me?" Antonio started in a soft voice. His voice make Feliciano tilted his head. "You want me continue to live on to watch Feliciano and never let him follow your sinned path, right? Then you wished that you want to be a good friend for me again and wished I never forget you. Well, I did all of that promises for you." He let out an exhale "Only one wish that you never complete, Lovino."

"What is it?" ask Feliciano curiously. His tears already wiped off.

Antonio smile, caressed his finger through the Italian's brown hair "Lovino wished he could hug you for the last time and say how much he love you."

_'…And I wish I could hug Feliciano and say how much I love him…'_

Tears fell from the young Italian. He leaned his head on Antonio's shoulder. "_Fratello _really said that?"

Antonio kissed the Italian forehead and nodded. "Yeah." He whispered. Suddenly, he could hear the young Mafioso voice from his inner memory, "And he said that with a smile."

_'…For the last time…'_

_._

_._

_._

~**THE END**~

* * *

Dictionary:

[1] _Polizia_ (Italy): Police.

[2] _Mi dispiace _(Italy): I'm sorry.

[3] _Grazie _(Italy): Thank you.

[4] _Fra _(Italy): Bro. The complete word is _fratello_ (big brother).

[5] _Dove sei_ (Italy): Where are you?

[6] _Messere _(Spanish): Mister (Mr.)

* * *

A/N:

First... My english really sucks.-. Second, sorry that I didn't warn you that there'll be a death of the character. Third... I'm really sorry for the OOC-ness.

So... This is my first fic in english... And... Actually, this fiction isn't actually mine... I just copy-paste-edit the real one-since it's in Indonesian._. (and I'm aware that the edit of mine more OOC from the source) The **'**_real_**' **fiction actually own by ** . **and named as **Godfather**. It's 21-chapters Indonesian fiction in Hetalia Axis Power fandom, _mind you._

And YES! This also my Last-Term Project in my english course, the project for The Bowen Writing Technique (if you want to know about it, Go Google It).. And guess what... I got A! And I don't know why I got that score, however its the teacher's fault if this _junk _could has a good feedback (what feedback?) like that. -*-

I've already got the score since September 2012, I just remembered to submit this story now... At the _cruelest _time for a Junior-High like me Q_Q *oh why I'm so stupid*

This story of friendship and family was inspired by a Chinese song. The song (Zui Hou Yi Ci or roughly translated: 'The Last Time') was apparently made by a 17 years old Chinese girl who had passed away and I'm making this to honor her for making such a sweet song. Some of the lyrics were added to some part of the story. The action part was inspired by The Raid, Assassin Creed, and Godfather ( . fiction version).

And if you don't recognize who is Williem and Simone... Williem is Dutch (since I only know that name ="=) and Simone is Ancient Rome (Grandpa Rome)...

For the last time, thanks for reading! Don't forgert to **REVIEW** ' ')/


End file.
